1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connecting devices and more particularly pertains to a locking connector for an extension power cord which may be adapted for providing a liquid resistant positive locking plug and receptacle combination whereby preventing unwanted separation of a plurality of connected together extension power cords, the locking connector being suitable for home and commercial use indoors and outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical connecting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical connecting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of interconnecting temporary extension power cords are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for interconnecting temporary extension power cords in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,352 to Gahagen et al. describes a rotatable marine electric connector for supplying shore power to a docked marine vessel. This device, while being suitable for its specific intended marine application, is bulky and overly complex for use with household and commercial extension power cords.
The prior art also discloses a safety twist lock connector for an extension power cord as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,985 to Johnsen and a snap lock extension cord and power tool connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,634 to Chiarolanzio. Both the Johnsen and Chiarolanzio devices incorporate a locking feature, but neither of the disclosures show a way to seal the connectors to resist entry of liquid. Furthermore, the extending flexible finger of the Chiarolanzio invention is subject to breakage if the device is handled roughly, thereby rendering the locking means inoperative.
Other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,807 to Singer which discloses a screw-plug-terminal and U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,334 to Makita which describes a screw-fastened electrical connector. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, these two patents do not disclose a locking connector for an extension power cord for providing a liquid resistant positive locking plug and receptacle combination.
In this respect, the locking connector for an extension power cord according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a liquid resistant positive locking plug and receptacle combination whereby preventing unwanted separation of a plurality of connected together extension power cords, the locking connector being suitable for home and commercial use indoors and outdoors.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new locking connector for an extension power cord which can be used for providing a liquid resistant positive locking plug and receptacle combination whereby preventing unwanted separation of a plurality of connected together extension power cords, the locking connector being suitable for home and commercial use indoors and outdoors. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for interconnecting temporary extension power cords. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.